How Does A Kiss Feel Like?
by Jiyuu15
Summary: "... Yukki, sepertinya kau terlalu lelah―" / "French kiss. Mereka menuntut sejenis itu." / Serius, Masamune sudah bukan lagi hampir tersedak, melainkan benar-benar tersedak. / warning! BL , MatsuYuki.


"Mattsun,"

Suara yang selalu terdengar malas bercampur mengantuk itu tmemanggil pada seorang pemuda pirang yang tengah menghisap rokok sambil bermanja dan menggerayangi senapan mainan kesayangannya―sebut saja dengan istilah sedang membersihkan.

Masamune Matsuoka hanya bergumam sekenanya sebagai respon atas panggilan dari penghuni apartemen sebelah yang sedang menemaninya sekarang ini, si mangaka mesum―bukan, lebih nyaman jika dipanggil sebagai spesialis manga dewasa itu, bernama Yukimura Tooru.

"Kau tahu, akhir-akhir ini aku sedang bermasalah dengan beberapa fansku," oh, curhatan seorang mangaka.

"Heee. Tumben sekali. Memangnya kenapa kalian sampai bermasalah, eh?"

"Mereka meminta sesuatu yang lain dari cerita yang biasanya kubuat,"

 _Tidak heran_ , pikir Masamune. Yah, pria dengan profesi sebagai _host_ ini sudah beberapa kali mencoba untuk membaca karya dari teman berkacamatanya itu. Dan hasilnya―entahlah, dunia yang diciptakan Yukimura melalui sebuah gambar penuh adegan _S dan M_ sulit untuk dipahami oleh pria _normal_ seperti dirinya.

"Lalu? Kau hanya tinggal menambahkan hal berbeda dari biasanya dalam ceritamu kan, Yukki? Kurasa itu tidak terlalu sulit," celetuk Masamune, masih asyik dengan Desert atau apalah nama pistol mainan tidak jelasnya itu.

"Tidak, itu sulit, Mattsun. Mereka memintaku untuk menambahkan adegan ciuman."

Hampir tersedak.

Kata ciuman itu benar-benar mulus diucapkan oleh Yukimura dan masuk ke dalam telinga inosennya.

"C-ciuman? Woah, benar-benar adegan yang romantis! Hmpft, aku jadi ragu kau bisa membuat yang seperti itu sementara kau sendiri tidak pernah punya kekasih untuk mempraktekkan adegan romantis, Yukki," komentar menusuk yang diikuti oleh tawa cekikikan Masamune benar-benar menembus kepala Yukimura.

Praktek. Benar, untuk beberapa menit suasana terlihat hening karena Yukimura memikirkan bahwa memang benar dirinya tidak pernah secara langsung memiliki pengalaman romantis bersama orang lain. Hei, jika begini dia tidak bisa mendapat _feels_ untuk menuangkannya dalam chapter dengan tema yang dituntut oleh para fans.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan menyerah―"

Gumaman kecil dari Yukimura berhasil membuat perhatian Masamune beralih pada pria lain tersebut, satu alis terangkat, ekspresi heran jelas tergambar pada wajah tampannya.

"Hah? Kau bicara apa, Yukk―"

Belum selesai Masamune mengucapkan nama teman semasa kecilnya itu, Yukimura Tooru sudah mengambil posisi dengan mendekatkan diri padanya, keseriusan muncul pula dari wajah sang mangaka.

"Beritahu aku bagaimana rasanya ciuman, Mattsun."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Aoharu x Kikanjuu © NAOE**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo(s), Boys Love, etc.**

 **Masamune x Yukimura**

 **How Does A Kiss Feel Like?**

 **By Jiyuu15**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

...Ha? Masamune yakin dia salah dengar. Rokok dan kain yang semula dipegangnya jatuh tepat setelah Yukimura mengatakan permintaan konyol tadi.

"... Yukki, sepertinya kau terlalu lelah―"

"French Kiss. Mereka menuntut sejenis itu."

Serius, Masamune sudah bukan lagi /hampir/ tersedak, tapi benar-benar tersedak.

"A―uhuk! Apa yang kau pikirkan, he!? Kalau kau mau, aku bisa mengenalkan beberapa gadis yang senior dan pernah melakukan itu agar menceritakannya padamu!"

Satu gerakan dari Masamune membuat tubuhnya sedikit mundur dari Yukimura sambil diletakkannya pistol yang disebut sebagai kekasihnya itu ke meja. "Lagipula kita ini laki-laki, bagaimana mungkin―"

Persetan dengan gender. Yukimura memang licik dan mengetahui kelemahan Masamune. Pemuda bersurai berantakkan itu sengaja memakai ekspresi memelasnya yang bahkan bisa membuat Masamune ragu untuk menolak. Saatnya memakai jurus memelas manja bak seekor kucing.

"Tolong, demi pekerjaanku, Mattsun. Aku akan mentraktirmu apapun sebagai bayarannya."

 _Bibirmu saja sudah lebih dari cukup, Yukki._

Sepasang mata biru Masamune menatap pada arah lain, mencoba untuk menghindari kekuatan luar biasa Yukimura yang secara tidak langsung bisa membuatnya memenuhi permintaan si mangaka itu.

"Mattsun?" lagi, Yukimura bergerak lebih dekat pada kapten Toy Gun Gun tersebut, semakin mengeliminasi jarak diantara keduanya.

Argh! Masamune Matsuoka bukan masokis yang ingin digoda oleh Yukimura Tooru.

"Kau yang meminta, sialan―!"

Kau berhasil menggodanya, Yukimura!

Namun serangan tiba-tiba yang tentu saja tidak terpikirkan oleh Yukimura membuat pria ini sama sekali tidak sempat menahan tubuhnya saat jatuh, alhasil kepala bagian belakangnya mendapat sakit karena benturan dengan lantai.

Masamune, serius, kau memang jauh lebih kuat dari Yukimura, tapi ini sedikit kasar.

"U-ugh, Mattsun―" niat awal yang ingin memprotes tindakan Masamune seketika hilang saat sepasang manik gelap Yukimura menatap pemuda pirang kini di atas, dalam posisi di mana ia kini ditindih olehnya. Suara seakan tercekat, Yukimura tidak mampu berkata-kata saat terpaku oleh kedua manik aquamarine seorang Matsuoka.

"Hmm? Kenapa, Yukki~? Bukankah kau yang memintaku untuk memberitahumu rasanya ciuman, eh?" memang, Masamune kali ini mencoba untuk menggoda Yukimura. Tapi... well, sepertinya ia harus meningkatkan keahliannya dalam hal merayu.

Pemuda berkacamata itu mengangguk pelan, melemparkan tatapannya ke arah lain dengan berlagak layaknya tokoh tsundere dalam manganya, "L-lakukan pelan-pelan agar aku bisa menikmatinya, Mattsun,"

Kata-kata _masokis_ dari Yukimura jauh lebih kuat daripada rayuannya. Bahkan semburat merah sempat mampir pada kedua pipi _host_ itu saat mendengarnya.

"S-seperti janjimu sebelumnya, kau harus mentraktirku setelah semua ini, Yukki! Tsk."

Tanpa makanan pun, Masamune jauh lebih cukup jika memiliki kesempatan untuk merasakan bibir Yukimura Tooru. Setidaknya karena suasana sekarang ini.

 _Sniper_ andalan tim Toy Gun Gun itu mulai memejamkan matanya, menunggu bibir Masamune bersentuhan dengannya.

Berkebalikan dengan Yukimura yang tenang, Masamune malah merasa gugup. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat setiap kali wajahnya semakin dekat dengan sang mangaka-ero. Dimiringkan sedikit kepalanya saat detik-detik di mana ia bisa merasakan hembusan napas kecil dan terasa hangat dari Yukimura menerpa bibirnya, memberikan sensasi menggelitik.

Kkh. Ini gila. Tapi Masamune juga menginginkannya untuk suatu alasan.

Sedikit lagi, bibir keduanya akan menempel―

 **Kriiing. Kriiing. Kriiing.**

―jika saja suara ponsel Masamune tidak berbunyi.

Oh. Abaikan, abaikan.

Kedua alis si pirang mengernyit, kesal dengan suara yang memenuhi ruangan. Dicobanya pula ia melanjutkan untuk menyentuhkan bibirnya dengan Yukimura, tapi―konsentrasinya benar-benar buyar karena nada dering.

"Arrrrgh! Sialan!" kan, menyerah.

Masamune menarik diri, menjauh dari pria berkacamata dibawahnya itu untuk mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di lantai tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Sementara _host_ muda itu melayani panggilan, bisa tampak―ah, betapa lucunya ekspresi kesal seorang Yukimura Tooru karena gagal untuk mendapat inspirasi.

"A-ahahahaha! Tidak, tidak, aku tidak sibuk! Baiklah, aku akan segera ke sana!"

Yukimura sudah mengira, itu pasti tentang pekerjaan. Hah, memiliki waktu luang bersama Masamune memang sesuatu yang langka akhir-akhir ini.

"A-ah, maaf, Yukki, bosku memanggilku untuk menggantikan host yang malam ini tidak bisa bekerja karena sakit, jadi―" Masamune tahu, setelah ini Yukimura mungkin akan ngambek, memalingkan muka darinya seperti anak kecil.

Dan memang benar, sifat kekanakan yang selalu ditunjukkan ero-mangaka saat hanya bersama Masamune keluar. "Ya, ya. Aku mengerti, Mattsun memang orang sibuk." Ujarnya malas sambil bangkit untuk mengambil posisi duduk, mengalihkan pula wajahnya dari _host_ tampan di sebelahnya.

 _Dasar bocah_ , pikir Masamune. Tapi... terkadang hal inilah yang disukai Masamune dari Yukimura.

"Kalau begitu, aku berangkat sekarang. Tolong kunci apartemenku nanti,"

Yukimura mengerjap. Hei, dia juga berniat keluar dari kamar apartemen ini sekarang juga sebelum Masamune berangkat. Jadi, meski Yukimura juga membawa kunci cadangan kamar teman satu timnya itu, seharusnya dia tidak perlu menjadi orang yang direpotkan untuk mengunci kamar Masamune.

Menoleh, bermaksud mengutarakan protes, "Heee, Mattsun―" namun ucapannya sukses terpotong diikuti dengan sepasang manik gelapnya yang membulat.

Memang bukan jenis ciuman yang diharapkan oleh para penggemar manga miliknya, namun Masamune Matsuoka sedang memberikannya pengalaman tentang ciuman―meski lebih tepatnya disebut kecupan.

Ya, tepat ketika Yukimura Tooru menoleh, bibirnya telah menempel dengan bibir Masamune. Sebuah kecupan singkat yang manis.

Hanya berlangsung beberapa detik, Masamune segera melepas kontak bibir keduanya, perlahan dengan lembut hingga Yukimura hampir tidak menyadarinya, "K-kalau begitu aku berangkat sekarang. Jaa, Yukki!" belum sempat Yukimura Tooru sadar dari lamunannya akan hal sekarang ini, Masamune sudah berdiri, dengan kikuk mengambil jaketnya dan keluar dari kamarnya, meninggalkan Yukimura begitu saja.

Dan benar-benar, kini hanya ada Yukimura sendiri yang berada di kamar Masamune. Seolah membeku di tempat karena syok dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh kaptennya.

"... Mattsun bodoh."

―eh, sebentar. Nampaknya daripada dibilang sedang syok, Yukimura sekarang... sedang benar-benar malu. Jelas sekali loh semburat merah muncul di pipinya,

sama seperti apa yang terjadi pada wajah seorang Masamune Matsuoka selama perjalanan menuju tempat kerjanya.

 **.**

 **End**

 **.**

HAHAHAHAHA. SAYA BENAR-BENAR LAGI DEMAM SAMA AOKIKAN ;;u;;

Maafkan kenistaan imajinasi ini. Padahal awalnya pengen buat adegan **lebih** pas MatsuYuki kissu, tapi apa daya, hayati ga sanggup bikin pasangan ini keluar jalur fluffyfluffy, mereka terlalu manis sih /

Nah, pokoknya terima kasih sudah membaca! Mind to review?


End file.
